


Shadows of the Moon

by bookwormyangel



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, cleaning out my old fanfiction.net account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-10 08:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10433427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormyangel/pseuds/bookwormyangel





	

Tessa opened her door slowly, soft creaking noises fluttering up and down the empty halls of the Institute. She poked her head out and craned her neck in both directions, listening and looking for movements, though it was dark and her eyes could barely make out anything past her slightly opened door. When she heard nothing, she stepped out of her room cautiously, her nightgown rustling with her slight movements.

Tiptoeing to the door across the hall, she grasped the handle to Jem's room, opening his door quietly.

Just like the hallways, his room was shrouded in darkness, rays from the full moon flitting into his room and giving everything a dull grey sheen. Jem was lying in bed, his chest moving slowly and rhythmically. His silver hair stood out, bright and shinning in the moonlight. The blankets were pulled up to his chest, his arms thrown over them. As Tessa stepped closer to him, the floorboards creaked under her weight. She flinched when Jem's eyes fluttered open and he sat up.

"Tessa?" he said, his voice rough and scratchy with sleep. "Is something wrong?"

"N-no," she stuttered, suddenly very shy. "Nothing’s wrong."

Though it was dark, she could almost see the way his silver eyebrows rose, questioning. "If nothing is wrong, then why are you in my room?" He didn't say it accusingly, but questioningly and slightly concerned.

"I just...I..." Tessa didn't know how to explain herself. She had been having trouble sleeping, after the fighting with the automatons and losing Thomas and Agatha and finding out that Mortmain was The Magister. And losing her brother. It was all so much and it permeated into her dreams, turning them into vicious nightmares. She thought that Jem would be the best source of comfort. "I can't sleep," she whispered finally, looking away from Jem's figure on the bed and running her hands along her arms. She was suddenly very cold.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Jem asked, sensing that there _was_ something wrong, even though Tessa wasn't willing to admit it. Jem watched as she shook her head from side to side, her brown hair almost grey in the shadow of the moon. "Do you want to join me?"

Tessa stuttered. It was not ladylike to sleep in another man's bed. Nowhere near it. But she wanted to be close to him and when she was around him, she felt safe; safe to the point where even nightmares did not frighten her. Silently and with a flaming blush, Tessa climbed onto his bed, slipping under the covers Jem offered her. She slid down until her head hit the softness of a pillow, turning onto her side so she was facing Jem.

He was looking at her with wide silver eyes, a small smile playing at his lips. Gently, he placed a hand at her hip, his long and nimble fingers splaying over her hip bone as he rubbed small circles into her skin. Tessa stared at him. In the moonlight, he looked like an angel; his silver hair bright and shinning and his skin delicately pale, despite the runes and scars that marred his skin. To Tessa, he looked beautiful. She placed a hand on his chest, feeling his warmth suddenly fill her. She felt his heartbeat, steady and rhythmic, under the palm of her hand and she leaned closer to him, her head resting on his shoulder. Suddenly, she was very sleepy.

Jem watched Tessa as her gray eyes drooped with exhaustion, an even brighter gray in the moonlight than in day. Her skin was flushed gray, lighter than her eyes, but her round cheeks were flushed a pink. It was her hair that captivated Jem. It was a light gray-brown color, fanned around her head in little ringlets and pressed against her cheeks. He reached up a hand and pushed a few loose strands behind her ear. Her eyes opened slightly then closed again. Jem smiled, pressing his lips to her temple. He closed his eyes and listened to Tessa's soft little snores as he drifted off, a little smile still on his face.


End file.
